Summer Love
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are at the Burrow at the time of Bill & Fleur's wedding. Hermione is busy degnoming the garden, Ron, who has feeling sfor Hermione tries to help, they work together...the situation explodes into much more...R&R...


Summer Love

For the Bandgeek in love with Ronald Weasley...

This story is for a close friend who loves Ron/Hermione, she wishes to be Hermione. She also supports me in my writing, why? I don't know.

It was Summer time at the Burrow, all were there. As in, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Percy, Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley. The Weasley family had a wedding and it was showing. Mrs. Weasley was forever bossing the twins around, as they were playing with their old joke stuff in their room. Harry and Ginny got any chance alone together, Ron didn't have that. Ron didn't even have a girlfriend, much less a first kiss. Although when Ron looked at Hermione, he had a funny feeling, he didn't have the slightest idea what it was. It was late, the night before the wedding; everybody was a sleep, except Ron. He was wide awake, his mind racing, with nothing but  
Hermione. The luscious curves, the brown curly hair, the eyes, Ron couldn't handle it all. He loved her smile. He loved her smarts. He loved her will and courage. He didn't want to admit these things to Harry. Harry would have given him a funny look; but then again Harry was snogging Ginny every chance he got, so he couldn't say a thing. Ron thought on memories spent with Hermione. One in particular stood out to him.

"_Mum?" asked Ginny from the bottom of the staircase, "Yes, Ginny, What is it?" asked Molly. "Have you seen Harry?" Ginny inquired. "Harry? Harry who?" asked Molly. "Harry Potter, of course" replied Ginny. "Who said Harry?" asked Ron from the topmost floor. "Me, nosey" said Ginny "Is He up there?" "No of course not, I think I would know if Harry were in my room" said Ron. Hermione leaned over the banister and said "Did somebody say Harry?", "Of course, who do you think we're talking about? The only Harry we know is Harry Potter." Hermione glowered at him, but said "I'm going to go brush my teeth" and then went to the bathroom. _

_Molly came downstairs and found Harry standing in the sitting room, "Harry" she said as she hugged him, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" "I don't know...Dumbledore" replied Harry. "Ah well that man" said Molly. Ron and Hermione came down stairs. Ron looked over at Hermione and saw she had some toothpaste on the edge of her beautiful pink lips. He got so nervous that his heart skipped a beat, all he could say was "Toothpaste" and point in the general direction._

_Hermione looked at him, nervously, then proceeded to wipe the toothpaste off._

Ron loved that memory, even how measly it was. He loved it.

Hermione was out in the garden, trying to rid it of Gnomes, when Ron walked out. She got nervous and nearly hit his foot, "Gheez, Hermione, I've never seen you this nervous. What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, why would you think that Ronald?" she said, almost spatting at him.

Oh, there was something wrong. It was him, she loved him, but she would never be his first kiss, Lavender Brown would hold that title. She loathed Lavender, she hated Lavender, Lavender was nothing to Hermione.

Ron started to help Hermione, the two degnoming the garden in 2 hours.

They looked at each other and decided to go sit on the swing that hung on the old oak tree. It hadn't been used since Ginny was five.

Ron clutched Hermione's hand as they walked over. He didn't know what he was doing, but he could tell, even by the evening sun that Hermione was blushing. She felt her heartbeat five times faster, when his hand touched hers.

Ron sat on the swing with Hermione in his lap. He didn't know what he was doing, but it all seemed to work out.

Hermione's heart felt like exploding, Ron had taken a liking to her, she was going to kiss him.

The two stared into each other's eyes, brown into blue. Their hearts beat as one.

Hermione placed her hand gently on his cheek, she moved and then their lips were together.

A/N:

As I said in the beginning, I was writing this for a friend. I had been debating on whether or not to write one, as I was having trouble getting into Ron/Hermione point-of-view. But it all worked out. I have never had trouble getting into a Harry/Ginny point-of-view, so when I wrote this, it was fairly easy.

Sincerely, The Author

Word Count: 764 words.


End file.
